walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Linden County Sheriff's Department
Linden County Sheriff's Department is a rural law enforcement similar to the King County Sheriff's Department and Mert County Sheriff's Department.They operate in Linden County which is located right next to King County, Georgia using white Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors to patrol the county highways and streets. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Before the outbreak, the sheriff's deputies worked and patrolled the area of Linden County. On occasion, they would call for assistance from the King County Sheriff's Department when dealing with criminals or criminal activities. In one incident, deputies from Linden County pursued a group of reckless criminals into the neighboring area of King County where they asked for their assistance. While in pursuit, one officer was injured before both sheriff departments were able to end the chase however, the suspects were still not willing to give up and fired back at the officers. The deputies were able to eventually kill the suspects in self-defense however, one suspect was able to injure fellow officer, Rick Grimes, before being killed and the officers all gather around Rick to help him and call for medical support. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, officers most likely tried to assist FEMA and the U.S. Military in evacuating civilians however, Linden County police cruisers are seen at the unknown school that was looted by Shane and Otis. Gallery Linden County Sheriff logo.jpg|The Sheriff's logo on the side of a car Linden County Sheriff 2.jpg|Another officer fires his weapon in self-defense Linden County Sheriff 3.jpg|Officers gather around Rick and try to help him Linden County Sheriff sleeve.png|The sleeve patch of the sheriff's department Linden County Sheriff interior.jpg|The interior of one of the police cruisers in pursuit of the suspects Linden County Sheriff 4.jpg|The Linden County Sheriff Department Officers Linden County Sheriff.jpg|A deputy ready to take action with his shotgun Trivia *Linden County, Georgia is fictitious. It is said to neighbor the fictitious King County, which lies roughly where Fayette and Coweta Counties are in reality to the southwest of Atlanta. *The officers of Linden County use similar weapons as the King County Sheriff's Department being the same pistols and shotguns. *The officers in the TV Series are not credited for their roles therefore they are played by unknown actors. *The logo for the Sheriff's Department is a generic Sheriff's Department logo with "Linden County" added where the county name would go. *One of the cruiser's unit number can be seen for a split second which is 003472. It is unknown what the other car's number is, though it might be 006272 to match King County Unit 162 like how the middle two numbers in Linden County Unit 003472 matches King County Unit 134. *In the episode, "Bloodletting" when Shane goes to the high school for medical supplies, he uses the flares from a police car which is briefly seen showing the same generic Sheriff logo as well as the letters LIN and COUNTY, meaning they used the same vehicles from Linden County. However, the paint color of the car has been changed as well as the light bar on the top. *The sheriff cruisers featured in the TV series are ex-Detroit Police Department cruisers that have been re-painted into Linden County Sheriff Department vehicles. The only difference is the apparent removal of one of the blue stripes, the widening of the remaining two, and the words "Detroit Police" being removed from the side and replaced with the Linden County Sheriff logo. *Similar to the King County Sheriff Department's units Linden County Sheriff cruisers only have a single LED lightbar on the roof, with no other lighting; this was most likely done to keep production costs down and because the Linden County Sheriff only appeared in one episode and thus would not have been worth it to outfit them with a complete lighting setup. A similar thing was done in Resident Evil: Retribution where all the police cars seen only have lightbars and no other lighting components, most likely for the same reason as the Linden County Sheriff's cars. Sheriff's Department, Linden County Shrriff's Department, Linden County Category:TV Series